Love That Binds
by Chou ni Natte
Summary: AU. What happens when a person loses everything? Everyone they love? Can Kagome find love through a seemingly cold person? SessKag.
1. Into this night I wonder

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale. It is the work of Takahashi Rumiko and hers' alone.

If you're here I'm guess you like the pairing of Sesshomaru/Kagome ? I'm not sure whether I will work on this fanfiction again. I don't even remember when I started writing this. So just don't expect anything.

Love That Binds

By Keitorin

Kagome watched emotionlessly as the graves were settled into the ground. She was wearing a black vest and skirt, and holding black lilies. She was surrounded by family friends and such. Her own best friend stood beside her and wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. To some people's surprise she walked up to one of the graves and gently put a flower on top. It was her Grandfather's grave. She moved on to the next and stood there a moment before throwing the flower on her mother's grave. As she moved on to the next she allowed a single tear to fall down her cheek, only to angrily wipe it away. She would not cry. But he was only ten, her brother. She turned away and walked of into the direction of the woods. She was aware of the pitying gazes on her back but couldn't find it in herself to care. She had lost all of her family in one night and all because the stove had been left on. And she hadn't been there to stop it.

"Kagome?" A hesitant voice asked. She turned head slightly to see Inuyasha standing behind her looking worried.

"I was wondering if you wanted to stay with me for a while. I could ask my brother. After a moment Kagome turned to him and allowed a small smile and a shake of her head yes. He smiled in relief. He was afraid she would say no.

Kagome turned back around and looked up at the darkening sky. It didn't matter what happened to her now. She had heard little about Inuyasha's brother and from what she had heard was that he was anti-social.

"So, do want to go to...your house first or ...what?" Inuyasha said, breaking the eerie silence.

"Call your brother and ask him, if he says yes, then we'll go there." She said turning and walking towards his car, leaving Inuyasha to stare after her worriedly.

As they drove along Inuyasha took out his cell phone and dialed up the number.

"Oi, Sesshoumaru, you know Kagome right?" Inuyasha listened as his brother answered on the other end. He rolled his eyes and continued.

"Well, she's got no where to go and I was wondering if she could stay with us for a while." Kagome looked out the window and got lost in her thoughts.

She remembered that day, not so long ago at all. She had been at her friend's, Sango, for the night when it happened. They were watching a scary movie, Alien, when the phone rang, which of course caused them to scream. Apparently Sango's mom answered it so they had went back to their movie. But a few minutes later her mom had came in and asked to speak with Kagome alone. Then she had told her that there had been an accident, and her parents and brother had been killed. Kagome had taken it so hard that she had gone into a coma for a week and they had had to postpone the Funeral. She had died that die, along with her parents and ten-year-old brother. And cat. She should have been there. They would have lived. It was all her fault....

She was pulled roughly out of her guilt trip by Inuyasha shaking her violently.

"Kagome? Kagome! Wake up damn it!" He was screaming. When he saw that she was alive he sighed in relief and started yelling at her.

"Don't ever do that again! You scared the Seven Hells outta me!" He immediately stooped when he realized what he had said. She had just lost every reason to live and here he was yelling at her like it was her fault.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. You just scared me." He apologized quietly. She just reached over and gave him a tense hug. Truly she hadn't really been listening to his rant. She was still alight with guilt. Deep down she knew it wasn't really her fault.


	2. It's morning that I dread

Disclaimer: I still do not claim to own Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale. It is the work of Takahashi Rumiko and her's alone.

I haven't updated in a while have I..o.o;;

Honestly, I had totally forgotten that I had put this fic up. When I saw it and that I had reviews, I was so happy. And I felt in this weird writing mood today so I decided to update. I really hadn't even planned on continuing this, but the reviews spurred me on ^-^

This chapter is shorter than the first, but I wasn't sure if I should make her dream, and if so, should I put it in this chapter? I decided to just go ahead and leave the dream out…

Chapter Two:~

A while later Inuyasha pulled into a small driveway and turned the key. [A/N I'm having weird mental images of Inuyasha driving -.-]

Kagome looked up from staring at her lap and at the small house they had stopped at. It looked as cozy as it was going to get. She watched as Inuyasha went to the back and drug out her small suitcase she had packed, knowing she wouldn't be able to stay near the Shrine. She opened her door a stepped out slowly.

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked, also looking up at the apartment. Kagome nodded slightly and even gave him a small smile, which made him beam. 

They stepped up to the door and Inuyasha hesitated slightly.

"Um. Don't be discouraged by him…he's a bit cranky. But he can be okay." Inuyasha said, sweatdropping. It appeared Kagome wasn't listening, and he almost got upset, thinking that she was still brooding, before he heard a cold voice from right in front of him.

"I'm glad you think so, _brother._" Inuyasha got a slightly frightened look on his face but he was stubborn and turned to glare at his brother haughtily.

"Well I'm glad you're glad I think so." He said, proud of himself for coming up with that line. Sesshomaru just stared at him, annoyed. Kagome coughed slightly to hide the small laugh that had risen, unbidden to her throat. Inuyasha blinked and looked over to her.

"Ah, sorry Kagome." Inuyasha passed right by Sesshomaru and walked right in as if he owned the place. Sesshoumaru scowled and stepped back from the door, and waited impatiently for Kagome to come in. All this time she had been studying him. 

His long, shiny white hair, and slitted eyes like a demon. And what was with the coat around his shoulders? And those glasses definetly made him look sophisticated.

"Take a picture, it would last longer." He said coldly, and Kagome stood blinking before an angry flush came over her face.

"It's not like I meant to." She said angrily before stomping into the house after Inuyasha. 

She looked around at the furnishings…it wasn't really homey. Very plain, and impersonal. She really didn't care though. She was realizing just how much that day had wore her out. 

"Kagome? Here's your room." She looked up to see Inuyasha poking his head out of a doorway. She drug herself in and saw an equally plain room as the rest of the house, but her attention was focused mainly upon the bed. Inuyasha had set the suitcase on it and straitened it up a bit; not that it needed it, being so clean and plain anyway…

She looked up and saw Inuyasha hopping from foot to foot, clearly unsure.

"Are you hungry? I could have brother make you something…" 

"No, I'm okay. But I think I will go to bed." She said, eyeing the bed.

"Ah…okay then…well, if you need anything, I'll be in the bedroom on the left of you. And Sesshoumaru is across the hall, but I wouldn't bother him…" He trailed off, and smiled at Kagome again before giving her a small hug before turning and closing the door on his way out. 

After a moment of staring at the closed door, Kagome turned to the bed. She slipped the suitcase off the bed and onto the floor, and she sat on the bed. The sheets were pretty soft, and it seemed sleep was calling onto her to ride the waves. But she was kind of scared. She was so tired…she could feel the fatigue slipping through, outweighing the fear of having a nightmare. 

She hesitantly pulled back the covers and slipped between them, not even bothering to change her clothes into something more comfortable them the black dress she still wore. 

Review Responses

Sunstar-1217– I just read back and realized…I'd never written such a depressing fanfic o.o;;

It will get better though, her bickering with Sess-sama will indeed pull her out of her depression. Sess/Kag is a pretty cool pairing, ne?

Angerona – Thanks! I have an idea on what I want, so I hope it turns out okay. I haven't written on this in a while and it's weird writing on it again, trying to remember how the character should be feeling ^^

Suki1 – Thanks, sorry for the wait, I never expected to work on this again o.O

Jade- inu – I hope I'll be able to finish it, I sure can try o.O yay for Sess/Kag ^^

Keito-chan – I'm glad you think so~! Sorry for all the angst…don't know what possessed me to…anyway, it will get better, promise. Oho…they'll get along…*grin*

SaNgO (may use mukuro) – Thank you so much for the review. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. You don't have to read it all, obsession is bad o.o;;

And you don't have to read my other fics ^^;;;

Lol, I used to be like that when I was younger, and I always managed to mess up the computer somehow. My friend Leigh, is the same way. Though nowadays she seems to be signing up for everything…I swear she thinks she's a demon, she's so obsessed with Inuyasha ;) 

And the fanfiction here sure is thriving ne?

Mala Valva – Thanks much, here's another chappy, sorry if it's cruddy L I guess I could call it a rough draft, as it may have some mistakes.


	3. Another day of knowing of the path I fea...

Disclaimer: I still do not claim to own Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale. It is the work of Takahashi Rumiko and hers' alone.

It's shorter than the other chapters…noooooo!

This chapter is hereby dedicated to Keito-chan and Suki1 for coming back and reviewing my story. Thanks for not giving up on me guys!

And I need help…I can't figure out how to right a scene with Kagome and Sesshomaru. I have an idea, and I'll probably put it in the next chapter, but I'm not sure were to take it from there. I'm not very good with romantic scenes, especially when I'm trying to keep them sort of IC. 

As morning came, sunlight breached the veil and flooded Kagome's room with bright sunlight, making her groan and cover her head with a pillow. She did not want to get up, she was too tired. She must have had a hard day at school yesterday…wait a minute, school! What was today??

Kagome hopped quickly out of bed and looked around wildly for her clock. Only then did she realize that she was not in her own room. She blinked confusedly before her eyes landed on her small suitcase by the bed. Her eyes dawned in realization and she slumped to the floor. She remembered…

How could she forget? She stared around the room a bit forlornly until she heard a small knock on her door.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked outside her door. He wasn't sure if she was awake or not, and if she wasn't he didn't want to wake her up.

Kagome didn't really feel like answering, but she slowly stood up and made her way to the door.

Inuyasha was just about to turn back around but a small hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned around to see a tired looking Kagome staring down at the floor in the doorway. He noticed she was still in the clothes she had on for the funeral.

"Ohayo Kagome." She said a bit unsure how to act.

"Ohayo Inuyasha." She answered back; raising her eyes a bit to look around. Nothing seemed to have changed overnight, but she got a better look around as she had been to tired with grief the day before to look better. It was then she noticed it wasn't as bare as it had looked. There was a medium sized bookshelf over by the fireplace and a smaller one in another corner of the room. There was a couch over to one side and a small coffee table to accompany it. It really didn't look that bad…nice and simple.

Inuyasha watched, as she looked around, happy that she seemed to be a bit better than yesterday.

The smell of cooking found in the kitchen made Kagome's eyes water at the smell. Inuyasha saw her reaction and grinned.

"That's another good thing. Sesshomaru cooks really good food." He took her hand and led her to the kitchen, and together, they peeked in.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he saw his brother and the girl peek around the corner to stare at him. He refused to acknowledge their presence and went to back to cooking the food. 

Kagome's eyes roamed around the good sized kitchen for a moment before they came to rest on the figure of Inuyasha's brother, who was standing in front of the stove with spatula in hand, preparing breakfast. He wasn't wearing his glasses today. But Kagome thought he still looked cool. After a few more moments of sniffing at the food and staring, Kagome noticed the twitch in his eyebrow. She sweatdropped slightly and stepped forward. 

Inuyasha watched as Kagome took in the kitchen before staring at his brother. Her eyes seemed to drink him in e.e and he wondered what she was thinking at that moment. As she moved forward, he silently followed after her.

Kagome stood shifting her feet and staring down at the floor near Sesshomaru's own socked feet. 

"I…I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay. I hope I won't be a burden…I promise to help around the house." She said hesitantly. Sesshomaru didn't seem to hear her and she wondered if she should repeat herself.

"That's no problem Kagome! You don't have to clean if you don't want to. We love having you here. Right Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha looked at his brother enquiringly, silently threatening him to agree. Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow.

"…un." He muttered before bringing out a few plates and setting them on the small table. Kagome stood there uncertainly while Inuyasha went off to find another chair for her to use.

As he filled the plates, Sesshomaru studied the girl from the corner of his eye. She looked a bit downtrodden. He idly wondered what had happened to the girl to make her have to stay with them. Not that he cared about his brother's childish friends anyway.

Kagome about jumped out of her socks as the phone rang from another part of the house. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru but it didn't appear like he was going to answer.

"Oi Kagome! Would you mind answering the phone?" Inuyasha's voice called out from somewhere in another room. Kagome blinked and went in search of the phone.

After a moment of following the ringing sounds, she found it on a table in the corner. She hesitantly reached down to answer it before snatching it up.

"Moshi moshi?" She asked silently.

"Kagome? Is that you?" Asked a familiar voice on the other end.

****

Review Responses~!

Suki1 – Thanks for reviewing again~! I hoped this chapter was okay until I can make it a bit better. And is this soon enough for you?

Keito-chan - I'm really sorry it wasn't longer Keito-chan, but it seemed like such a good place to stop *sniffle*

And I can't believe I forgot about the fic either…you think it's wonderful @.@? Yay~!

I made it simple because I guess I just wanted to stall until I could come up with something o.o;

This chapter was simple to…but I have an idea for the next chapter. No fear?

Your fanfics look interesting, so I'll try and read them soon ^-^

Miharu210 – I'm glad you like it! I hope to be doing another chapter soon! I'm going to put a few ideas I've had in it.

Laura – I'm good you like it. You don't like waiting? Lol…well, I hoped you liked this chapter, and I will have another sometime soon hopefully.

Mala Valvah – It's okay? *worried* well, I hope the next chapter will be better!

****


	4. Into the sea of waking dreams, I follow ...

Disclaimer: Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale, is Copyright to Rumiko Takahashi and other respectful owners. I'll thank you not to sue me.

"…Sango?" Kagome asked, surprised to hear her friend's voice over the phone.

"Hai." Sango said uncertainly over the phone.

"So how are you Kagome?" Just then, Inuyasha came in with a chair and rose his eyebrow.

"I'm okay, don't worry about me." She replied to Sango. 

"Oh…that's great then! Well….I was wondering, well, Miroku and I were wondering, if you'd like to go out with us. Inuyasha could come too."

"Ee? Oh….that sounds nice. Let me see what Inuyasha says." She covered the phone with her hand and turned to Inuyasha, who was obviously wondering who it was.

"Sango and Miroku were wondering if we wanted to go out somewhere with them." Kagome wasn't sure….it was hard talking to Sango, because it reminded her of when she found out…but it'd be nice to see Miroku again. He always managed to make her laugh, despite his lecherous ways.

"Well…are you feeling up to it?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly. Sesshomaru was watching from the table, even though he appeared to be disinterested.

"Yes, it will be nice to see Miroku again." She answered and she heard Sango yelling at Miroku over the other end, probably for groping….

"We'll be at your house in an hour." Kagome stated and hung the phone up.

~_~*~_*~_*~_*~_*~_

After they had settled down for a good breakfast, and Inuyasha arguing that Kagome shouldn't have to wash the dishes and her insisting, they finally prepared to get ready.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Kagome wondered if she could get rid of the wrinkles and bags under her eyes with a bit of make up. But first, she'd take a quick shower. She looked through her closet for something to wear and randomly grabbed a plain light pink T-shirt and skirt.

"Oh, Kagome. The shampoo and conditioner is on the shelf, and the soup is in the container." Inuyasha told her before she closed the bathroom door.

She sighed in relief as she got rid of the dark clothes and let the air tingle over her body. Her hair really needed a wash.

She let the water cascade over her head and down her back, not really noticing how hot it was. It felt nice, almost like a cleansing. I really did make her feel better. But what was she going to do…Could she be normal around her friends as she used to be? She somehow doubted it. She knew that this wasn't the worst, that there was much more pain to come. What she needed now, was something that would take her attention away…from the accident. And there really wasn't anything…well..There was Inuyasha's brother. He did seem make her angry….so, maybe, she could forget with him. She just needed to annoy him every once in a while.

"What am I thinking?!" She berated herself. How could she be thinking like this? She wanted to ruin someone else's life; in order to make her's better. She shook her head angrily and practically slammed the shower door off in order to get out.

She went to reach for a towel, before realizing that she had no idea where they were. She stared at the mirror for a moment before opening the door slowly, a tiny crack, and peeked out. 

"Inuyasha?" She whispered quietly, and got a bit irritated with herself.

"Inuyasha??" She said a bit louder and got only silence as her answer. She waited only a few moments before yelling it a whole lot louder in anger. She wanted a towel…that was all.

"Keep it down woman!" A voice yelled angrily and shoved a towel through the crack. Kagome angrily wrapped it around her and shoved the door open, not even thinking about her modesty.

"I didn't ask _you _to listen. _You're _the one who came. It's not _my _fault." She said with hands on hips.

"Err. Kagome?" Came another voice off to the side. Inuyasha was blushing slightly and looking anywhere but at her.

"And where were _you_? I only wanted a towel."She stood calmly, waiting for an answer. Inuyasha started to get defensive and argued with her.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru was staring rather blatantly at Kagome, who was clad only in a white towel. He wasn't doing it on purpose. The woman was rather unmodest, honestly.

"OSAWARI." She snapped suddenly, suddenly very angry. This snapped Sesshoumaru out his 'staring' and he looked over to see his dear brother sprawled headfirst on the floor. A very amusing picture. Where was the camera when one needed it?

Kagome blinked and seemed to realize she was rather mad, and for really no reason at all.

"Eh? Oh, sorry Inuyasha." With that, she walked back into the bathroom and calmly shut the door.


End file.
